Mean Girls
by Strawberry Schoolgirl
Summary: teito's life is pain in highschool all b/c of 1 mistake he made! now all the girls shuuri are after him he only has mikage can he make it!G unless it gets dark bc girls fight dirty bullying,highschool,yaoi,girlsviolence,verbalabuse,angst,love R&R!


"you will grin dunder my heel like the worm you are, ouka spat evilly as her attendants and kururu cackled. THe day had onmly started and they were already on teito's trail even though he didnt want anything 2 do with them. They always bullied teito and it hurt him, so tht he cried a lot before he slept and sometimes niot even Mikage could help. Because it was that bad. they were breaking him and he cound;t do anything about it

~*~*~*~  
once upon a time Teito was just a freshman {{a/n: he's secondyear now}} and he was just getting used to this school. he was walking dwon the checkered hallways and was supposed to be waiting for mikage who was getting a snack but he was curious he had never been in a high school before, it was his first day of school. by accident he wandered outside and there was ouka manacurring her nails with her legs stretched on on a stool. her skirt was too low 2 a naughty angle and her belly button was pierced and her voiced driped with lust and evill. 1 of her lackies was brushing her hair for her and she looked down at teito, who was just looking from across the place. even though many thouhgts rushed thru his head and told him not 2 go he went over anyway and introduces himself. she looks very kawaii he htought but he didn;t know why he thought that.

"anoou... I'm teito" he says shyly because he has never talked to a girl before, he was an orphan and the moment he thought that he looked sad and his eyes were was indifferent to his emotions and answered coolly "so what?" and then she smirked in a way that teito would come to dread very soon, "did you know I'm called the bitch queen here for a reason? you must be stupid to talk to me!" and then she and her cronies laughed a harsh laugh because they thought he was stupid and teito ran back to mikage but that wasn't the end. he didn't tell mikage what happened.

Then they decided to make him there target and his life was bad after that they picked on him. Baka! He would tell himself at night as he cried and tried not to touch the knife to hurt himself {{a/n:he and mikage are roommmates}} nani nani nani! why did I ever talk to her?! but it was too late.

teito cried a little from the ice queen oUka's harsh words and ran down the hall into mikage's back, who didn't know what was going couldn't let mikage see him cry!

"teito-chan what's wrong!!" mikage cried and it was obvious he was worried, it was in his eyes. he shook teito's shoulders because teitos head was down, he was feeling really warui all because of that girl damnit! {{a/n: warui is japanese for bad}} but before teito could answer he heard footsteps thudding behind him, but he didn't dare look up. mikage did it for him, and his scowl was audiable. IT was Shuuri Oak, one of Ouka's lackies. He chukkled evilly like Ouka's trademark laugh it echod down the halls.

"CRYING, teito klein?" and his eyes were full of evil and his own sub lackies joined him to back him up in his mocking of teito. shuuri wasn't a girl but he should've been one and secretly teito and mikage joked this at shuuri;s expense because they could never one up him in school. he brushed his hair alot and wore makeup so maybe he wanted to be a girl too but now wasn't the time for that.

Mikage was angrily yelling at shuuri which pulled teito from his thoughts as he was shrinking against mikaage's chest. "Dame!!! don't you know that your hurting teito?!' but it was no use because shuuri had no heart, something that uoka always looked for in lackies when she recruited them in seedy places.

shuuroi just laughed as mikage took teito's hand and ran down the hall outside. "But shcool isn't over yet!!" he cried he didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers because whanever he did he would get in troble with ayanami his abusive foster father who whipped him at night when he came home and it only helped break him more. "I don't care!!!" yellwed mikage back and they ran and they ran until night came and teito just cuddled into Mikage's broud chest who cooed him to sleep and his face hardened for the dangers to come.

Little did the expect that ouka was already plotting to strike in teito's kokoro straightly by setting a trap in his own home..........

-------

A/N" *PHEW!!* DONE FINALLY!! ^__^ plz review and tell me how you liked it so I can rite the 2nd chappie!!

teito: there's going to be more?! I don't want to deal with HER anymore!! *chibi eyes grow huge*  
Me: it's okay, it won't be much longer... *evil cackle*


End file.
